Legacy of Heroes
by YUIOP10
Summary: Heroes, who once fought proudly for justice, have been forced underground after Villains took over the world. Genos is a cyborg who continues his father's legacy, joining the resistance cell of the Brotherhood in the United States. One day, he, along with the rest of his team, meet a certain man whose strength may be the key to turning the tide of this war..


**Prologue.**

======================================================================================================

Hero. What kind of image comes to mind when you hear that word? Perhaps, it's a flashy costume? Or a caped crusader, saving the day? Maybe, you imagine a masked rider shouting out a final attack, like in old Japanese Tokusatsu shows. Or, instead, you may envision a common man stepping forward to help those in need during times of crisis. All these make up the image of Heroes. Strong, courageous, and selfless; they were defenders of humanity.

But now, Heroes no longer act out in the open. The Golden Age of Heroism has long been over. Now, Villains control the world, leaving Monsters to rampage freely. Heroes are forced to become vigilantes as they are chased by the law and banished from the public eye. They fight from the shadows to protect the world, and to one day overthrow the evil beings in power.

The conflict between Heroes and Villains stretches back thousands of years. Long ago, before even the pyramids had been built, Heroes had battled Villains in secret-even then, there were those who sought to either rule or destroy humanity and our free will. Heroes, people who were granted extraordinary power from birth, or those who used their wits to fight against forces of evil, hid their identities and struggles from the rest of humanity. They warded off the evils in the night for the survival of our species.

Eventually, as time marched onward, Mentors among Heroes organized themselves into brotherhoods across the globe to more effectively combat Monsters and Villains. The Crusades during the Middle Ages was a major failure of Heroes to protect humanity from Villains' whims. One can also think to the massacres wrought by Stalin, or the genocide conceived by Hitler. All of these events were influenced or controlled by Villains.

The two sides fought to a standstill until the early 20th century, when the secret war finally became public. No longer content to sit in the shadows while evils such as the Holocaust were brought into existence, the newer generation of Heroes decided to take their fight into the open. Flashy heroes of the new age fought in the 2nd World War right on the battlefield. By exposing themselves and their fight, Heroes garnered support from the public. After the war ended, the public had become enamored with Heroes. The Golden Age had begun.

Heroes patrolled the streets, cheered on by the common man. They worked to not only fight the greater evils perpetrated by villains, but to also combat small crime on the streets. Some heroes even took on organized crime. Governments across the globe began to help and support heroes by providing infrastructure and resources. Eventually, most brotherhoods across the world consolidated into a single organization: The Heroes Association. One by one, villainous plans were foiled and Villains were defeated or captured. The world became more peaceful than ever before.

But the Villains had not been totally destroyed in this century of Heroism. They slunk away into the darkness, licking their wounds, constantly plotting. Slowly, they removed themselves from the public eye, waiting for the right time, biding for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

Thus, the Fall of Heroes began in the early 21st century.

The Villains found a chink in the Heroes Association's armor. They would attack from a place Heroes would not expect, and could not fight against.  
They would use the Law itself.

A 21st century Hero acted under the authority of law; they upheld public order and worked within the systems of government across the world. By now, the Heroes Association was an international government agency. They were beholden to the public eye, and had to act accordingly. They could no longer wage shadow wars, unbound by rules or regulation.

The Villains slowly infiltrated the governments across world. By the time the Heroes caught on, it was too late. Those in places of power, those they trusted, turned against them.

September 11, 2027 was the day the Heroes Association fell.

Not many records remain of what exactly happened. In fact, none of us know how deep the infiltration ran in the different governments. What we do know is that the United States government spearheaded the attack.

Many Heroes were lost that day; some fought back valiantly, sacrificing themselves to let others escape. It is said that the most powerful Esper to ever exist, Tatsumaki, was one of them. Many more were executed from behind, never realizing that they had been betrayed. The Heroes Association HQ, based in the U.S, fell within a single day. Those who escaped thanks to the sacrifices of their brethren formed the cells of Resistance of the present.

The Villains then revealed themselves, consolidating the governments across the planet under a New World Order: The Villain's Association. They nowrule with an iron fist, confident that they can no longer be opposed. The remains of our brotherhood were forced to return to the ways of the ancient past; once again, we must wage wars in the shadows. Only now, the odds are more against us than ever before.

We heroes who continue on the legacy of those before us survive on scraps while fighting against an insurmountable force. The Villains attempt to capture those of us who still fight against them to study our genetic memories, we who continue to bear the torch of our predecessors. My father, in his dying breath, told me of this before I was forced to abandon him-

"Dammit, you talk too much! Don't speak another word until you can summarize it in 20 words or less!"

I tilt my head, contemplating his demands.  
20 words or less? Hrm..

"..Here's what I meant to say: Please lend us your strength so that we may defeat the Villains and Monsters once and for all!"

The man ponders my words. I wait for what seems like an eternity. His answer could determine the fate of the entire world.  
"..Well, I don't see why not. I've always been a Hero for Hobby, so I suppose I can help out what remains of the old Heroes as well."

My eyes widen. Could this be it? Could we finally be able to turn the tide on the inevitable end to this war?!  
"Really?! We are forever in your debt! Thank you very much, Mentor Saitama!"

"Don't call me mentor."

"Master Saitama!"

"Don't go calling me that either!"

I turn back to evaluate our ragtag group. They're tired and beaten down, but now their eyes have regained a spark of hope.

When we first undertook this mission, we'd doubted that the great man in front of us had been the "Hero" who the Villains had been searching for. After all, he looked like a perfectly average human being, though he _does_ have an extremely shiny, bald head ("OI, I heard that!"). What could they possibly gain from exploring such a person's genetic memory? But after seeing him save us from the monstrous Mosquito with a single slap, I doubted his strength no longer.

"Mentor, if you don't mind, do you think you could share with the brotherhood the secret to your power..?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to share my training regimen with you guys. You see, it all begins with-"

An explosion interrupts the middle of his sentence. Multiple trees, uprooted by an unknown force, fall from the sky; we scatter to cover, dodging the massive trunks. Out of the smoke, giant, mechanical forms lumber forward, chests emblazoned with a certain logo-three trapezoid bars arranged into a triangle.

I grit my teeth. They've already found us.

=======================================================================================================

 **A/N**

Hey guys, YUIOP10 here. This is the first fic I've posted onto . I'm actually working on planning out a complete storyline as well as working to flesh out the world of the crossover so that I'm not writing blind. Any feedback would be helpful, and I'd like to invite anyone to contact me if they want to help me out.


End file.
